Question: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be distinct integers, and let $\omega$ be a complex number such that $\omega^3 = 1$ and $\omega \neq 1.$  Find the smallest possible value of
\[|a + b \omega + c \omega^2|.\]
Note that $|\omega^3| = |\omega|^3 = 1,$ so $|\omega| = 1.$   Then $\omega \overline{\omega} = |\omega|^2 = 1.$

Also, $\omega^3 - 1 = 0,$ which factors as $(\omega - 1)(\omega^2 + \omega + 1) = 0.$  Since $\omega \neq 1,$
\[\omega^2 + \omega + 1 = 0.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
|a + b \omega + c \omega^2|^2 &= (a + b \omega + c \omega^2)(a + b \overline{\omega} + c \overline{\omega^2}) \\
&= (a + b \omega + c \omega^2) \left( a + \frac{b}{\omega} + \frac{c}{\omega^2} \right) \\
&= (a + b \omega + c \omega^2)(a + b \omega^2 + c \omega) \\
&= a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + (\omega + \omega^2) ab + (\omega + \omega^2) ac + (\omega^2 + \omega^4) bc \\
&= a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + (\omega + \omega^2) ab + (\omega + \omega^2) ac + (\omega + \omega^2) bc \\
&= a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc \\
&= \frac{(a - b)^2 + (a - c)^2 + (b - c)^2}{2}.
\end{align*}Since $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are distinct, all three of $|a - b|,$ $|a - c|,$ and $|b - c|$ must be at least 1, and at least one of these absolute values must be at least 2, so
\[\frac{(a - b)^2 + (a - c)^2 + (b - c)^2}{2} \ge \frac{1 + 1 + 4}{2} = 3.\]Equality occurs when $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are any three consecutive integers, in any order, so the smallest possible value of $|a + b \omega + c \omega^2|$ is $\boxed{\sqrt{3}}.$